Conquistando o Céu
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Porque quando eu digo em conquistar o céu, quero dizer em mais de um sentido...


Konninchiwa, mina!

Recolocando os projetos em dia e acelerando com as traduções atrasadas... Portanto, mais uma oneshort traduzida... Um SORATO da SkuAg.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**CONQUISTANDO O CÉU**

By: SkuAg

Encostado num banco, na quietude do terraço, sentia a fraca brisa que acariciava seu rosto, fazendo-lhe cócegas e conseguindo que suaves risos escapassem de seus lábios, como suspiros roubados... Risos que poucos haviam escutado, que poucos conseguiam atrair e que tantos desejavam ouvir... Por que Yamato Ishida era assim, atraente e tranquilo, mas frio por natureza. Não gostava de multidões (muitos duvidam disso quando o viam em cima de um palco diante de milhares de adolescentes), nem de se socializar. Adotava uma postura neutra frente a outras pessoas, armava uma capa protetora que poucos podiam atravessar... E dessa forma, ficava a salvo de possíveis situações incômodas e/ou embaraçosas (mas, lamentavelmente, isso não funcionava com algumas fãs) e, sem chegar à soberania, era cômodo às vezes caminhar pela rua e sentir que instintivamente as pessoas se afastavam, como se algo dentro delas indicasse que ele era uma pessoa com a qual não deveriam mexer... Mas, novamente, lamentavelmente, isso não funcionava com a maioria de suas fãs...

Mas, não era possível pintá-lo como um ser frio e calculista. Yamato Ishida tinha suas qualidades. E uma das melhores sem dúvida, era a dedicação que tinha por seus amigos. Estes sabiam que sempre poderiam contar com ele, que seus segredos estavam a salvo, que ele possuía ouvidos que escutavam e uma boca que calava, que em qualquer momento, quando fosse, onde fosse, podiam procurá-lo e compartilhar suas tristezas... E isso era sem dúvida, o que havia pensado certa jovenzinha nesses momentos...

- Yamato... – sussurrou uma delicada voz, música para os ouvidos do jovem músico. Ele apenas sorriu e cedeu lugar no banco, esperando que a dona da voz se aproximasse. – A noite está linda, né? – perguntou.

E Yamato começou a observá-la. Estava sentada junto a ele e abraçava a si mesma... Era uma frase de compromisso, estava frio e para ela não era uma linda noite. Estava nervosa. Ishida esticou seu braço e agarrou uma de suas delicadas mãos, apertou-na tentando oferecer tranquilidade e puxou-a levemente, conseguindo que ela se encostasse junto com ele e apoiasse sua cabeça sobre seu peito.

- Sora, está tudo bem? – perguntou acariciando seu suave cabelo ruivo, que tanto gostava.

- Sim. – respondeu após pensar uns segundos e titubear. E Yamato esperou, acariciando-a, entrelaçando seus dedos, brincando... Influindo tranquilidade nesse ser que descansava junto a ele. – Cansei, Yama. – gritou se incorporando. Yamato sorriu. Já começaria. – É um ingrato! Um imaturo, convencido, TEIMOSO... – enquanto deixava que desabafasse, Yamato acariciava sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela, lhe dava suaves mordidas, mudava a posição de seus cabelos, beijava a ponta de seus dedos. E qualquer outra ação que pudesse transmitir tranquilidade à linda jovem que hoje havia decidido confiar nele. Enquanto isso, ela continuava reclamando sobre certa pessoa, sem nomear alguém especifico, mas sem deixar de lado a doçura e sinceridade que a caracterizavam, sem ferir gravemente com suas ofensas alguém que não se encontrava presente. – Quem ele acha que é. É um egoísta que só pensa em si mesmo. Nem se fosse minha mãe para me tratar assim... Acha que é o dono da minha vida!

- O que o Taichi fez dessa vez, Sora? – a garota se ruborizou e o olhou confusa.

- Não disse que era ele em nenhum momento... – Yamato sorriu e olhou para o céu. – Acontece que aquele garoto... Kimura...

- Kei? Kei Kimura? – perguntou endireitando-se.

- Sim... Ultimamente estive conversando com ele e... – Sora estava ligeiramente ruborizada e Yamato não conseguia desviar o olhar de seu rosto. Do fogo de seus cabelos, a escuridão de seus olhos, o delicado tom carmim que tinha sua face, a transparência de sua pele e a suavidade de seus lábios. – É um garoto simpático, sensível e... – linda. Terrivelmente linda. Assustadoramente linda. E simples. Tão simples. – E ele me chamou para sair...

- Kei? Kei Kimura te chamou para sair? – não pode evitar interrompê-la, mesmo que não tivesse esse costume.

- Sim... Qual o problema? – perguntou assustada.

- Kei Kimura... O jogador de basquete que está no clube de informática, amigo de Izzy? Estamos falando dele mesmo?

- Sim... Ele mesmo.- respondeu incerta.

- Te chamou para sair? Imagino que você tenha dito que NÃO. – quase gritou Yamato.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Sora, levemente irritada. – O que ele fez para vocês? Por que não posso sair com ele?

- Você disse que sim? – perguntou desesperado.

- O que ele fez, Yama? Por que não posso sair com ele? – Ishida teve dúvidas em responder.

- Fazer algo ruim... Não... Na verdade, é um garoto inteligente, bom esportista... Não tem problemas com ninguém e se dá bem com todo mundo, é calmo... Izzy sempre fala maravilhas dele.

- E então? – desta vez, Yamato demorou ainda mais para responder.

- Bom, Sora... É que... Não!

- Não o quê? – o loiro ficou calado e voltou a observar o céu. Isso sempre conseguia tranquilizá-lo. E desta vez, a situação era esquisita. Suponha-se que ele era calmo, tranquilo, ele fazia as perguntas e ajudava a buscar as respostas... Não era ele o interrogado... Isso estava do aveso!

- Então, o que foi que Taichi fez? – perguntou, olhando para cima. Diante o silêncio de sua amiga, virou-se para ela e a viu sorrindo docemente. – O que foi?

Sora começou a rir diante o assombro de Yamato, quem a observou ainda mais assombrado. Isso fez com que a garota risse mais. Ishida levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a rir junto com ela.

- E do que estamos rindo? – perguntou depois de uns minutos, quando ambos já haviam parado de rir. Com essa pergunta, Takenouchi começou a rir novamente. – Sora!

- Yama... Por que não posso sair com Kei?

- E agora ainda o chama pelo nome. – resmungou Yamato.

- Yamato Ishida. Chega! – o escolhido da amizade a olhou irritado. Não era tranquilizador que Sora o chamasse seu nome todo...

- É que... Sora... Não acho que ele seja bom para você. – murmurou.

Sora olhou para o outro lado e se passaram alguns minutos quando voltou a falar.

- Nakarmura também não era bom o suficiente para mim?

- Mimi era perdidamente apaixonada por ele na época do acampamento... Teria te matado se soubesse que você saiu com ele, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

- Sugimori?

- Sora, Hisao Sugimori tem o ego maior que o céu.

- Conheço certo jovem loiro muito parecido. – sussurrou, sorrindo, mas seu tom de voz indicava que não estava contente.

- Mas... eu tenho boas notas. E ele não. – contra-atacou.

- E Arita? Ele sim tem boas notas e vocês se davam muito bem com ele...

- Mas, Arita está saindo com Hideko, Sora.

- Agora! E antes? – perguntou chateada.

Yamato olhou o céu novamente. O ambiente era incômodo e não lhe agradava. Sinceramente, não esperava isso quando sua amiga chegou.

- Não é... Tão confiável como acha... Tem atitudes que...

- Tá! – fez silêncio. – E Himeno?

- Tem o nariz esquisito.

Sora não respondeu, dando a entender que esperava algo mais como resposta.

- Umemoto uma vez empurrou uma de suas namoradas... E Morii... Estava arrumando confusão comigo!

- Morii? O que ele tem a ver com isso? – perguntou confusa.

- Morii estava perdidamente apaixonado por você, Sora.

- Quê? O capitão da equipe de Basquete? Yamato, ele é...

- É o quê? – perguntou irritado.

- É... lindo... É um dos garotos mais populares... – não continuou ao se dar conta do que havia dito. Sabia que Yamato estava decepcionado e não conseguia encará-lo.

- Eu também sou lindo... E também sou um dos garotos mais populares...

- Mas você é meu amigo, Yama!

- Claro... Seu amiga. – sussurrou olhando para o outro lado. – De qualquer jeito... Não sabia que te importavam essas coisas, Sora...

- É que... Realmente, não me importam...

- Claro... Então... algum desses garotos que eu nomeei, você realmente gostou de algum?

Takenouchi demorou um pouco para responder. Abraçada aos seus joelhos, observava as estrelas. Yamato a olhava. Havia uma distância entre eles que antes nunca havia tido.

- Realmente... Não...

- E então... Por que fica tão irritada quando nos opomos a todos?

- Na verdade... Não é porque eu gosto ou não de algum deles... Mas sim porque vocês, meus melhores amigos, não sabem confiar em mim e me dar liberdade de escolher com quem quero ficar... Mesmo que não dê certo... Vocês não me deixam me equivocar, cometer meus próprios erros e aprender com eles... – disse olhando para ele, mas Yamato se esquivou.

- E quando você estiver errada, Sora... O que aconteceria?

- Quando eu errar... Gostaria de ter meus amigos ao meu lado para me apoiar... E para gritar 'Eu te disse' se fosse necessário.

Yamato não contestou. Não queria pensar no que ela acabava de dizer. Não queria ter que admitir que ela tinha razão, nem queria gritar que se fazia isso era por que... Queria esquecer o assunto e fingir que nunca havia sido discutido.

- Sora... Você... Simplesmente... É uma pessoa maravilhosa... Com muito potencial... Com um grande futuro pela frente... Não queremos que nada disso mude... Nem que ninguém te afaste de nós... Não queremos te ver sofrer, queremos o melhor para você... E se isso inclui afastar certos otários de perto de você...

- São otários que talvez também queiram o melhor para mim... Admita Yama... Nenhum desses garotos fez algo para mim... Sem a você e ao Taichi... E ao orgulho de ambos. – Yamato não disse nada. – E além do mais... Meu futuro... Está muito longe ainda, não acha?

- Talvez você tenha razão, Sora... Quer dizer... Você tem razão. Sinto muito... Vou falar com Taichi e... Se quiser sair com Kimura... – parecia derrotado. Sora o observou. Estava encostado no banco, as mãos embaixo da cabeça, observando o alto. Sempre se perguntava em que ele pensava, o que sentia, como via as coisas. Eram muito amigos, mas Ishida continuava sendo um mistério para ela. Sabia que apenas com Taichi se abria o suficiente para... Chegar a conhecê-lo.

- Não quero sair com Kimura. – Yamato a olhou assustado, atordoado. Sora achou sua expressão engraçada e começou a rir.

- Como assim você não quer sair com Kimura! Sora! E para que discutimos tanto?

- Já te expliquei, Yamato... Agora o que me interessa mais é isso que você disse sobre meu futuro.

- Por quê? – tinha voltado a sua posição e calma inicial.

- Porque... Sempre me disse para que não pensasse no futuro... Que vivesse o hoje... que o futuro é hoje. – Yamato sorriu e Sora viu a si mesma perdida nesse sorriso. Nesses lábios. No tom pálido de sua pele.

- É verdade, Sora... Não tenho uma explicação coerente para o que está me perguntando... Fui egoísta todo esse tempo... Queria você só para mim... Sinto muito.

- Uau! Não posso acreditar que Yamato 'Ego' Ishida está me pedindo perdão!

- Sora! – gritou Yamato, mas não pode evitar rir. – Está me fazendo parecer um egoísta, egocêntrico, vaidoso, individualista... Não sou nada disso. Sou muito melhor! – Sora começou a gargalhar e Yamato também. – Está bem... Sou um pouco egocêntrico, mas... Você exagerou! – continuou.

- Sim, é verdade... Exagerei... – o observou em silêncio. – Não posso acreditar que você admitiu isso.

- Por quê?

'Não sei... Simplesmente... Não é seu estilo...' pensou antes de responder. – Mesmo que sejamos amigos... E para mim você é um dos mais importantes... Geralmente, sou eu quem se abre... Eu admito meus erros... E você apenas escuta.

- Sim, eu já tinha notado isso. A vida dá voltas. – pausou e respirou profundamente. – Sei que Taichi é seu melhor amigo... E, apesar de que te considero minha melhor amiga, você confia mais nele... Prefere a ele... É por isso que às vezes... Eu não sei como me expressar...

- Mas, Yama!... Claro que você pode se abrir comigo! Conheço Taichi há mais tempo, para mim ele é como o irmão que eu nunca tive... Mas, não é por isso que eu prefiro ele a você... De fato... Se me dissessem para escolher... Não sei o que faria... – Ishida sorriu. – Mas... Muito obrigado, por tudo o que você me disse... Para mim... Você é um mistério.

- Para mim também.

- Eh? – Sora o olhou assustada e ligeiramente ruborizada.

- Sempre me impressionou a força que você tem... Quando estávamos no Digimundo e tinha que assumir o comando da situação... Separar a mim e o Taichi de nossas eternas brigas... Cuidar de TK, Mimi e Kari... Acalmar Joe de seus ataques de pânico... E nunca se queixou... Nunca sofreu... Sempre manteve seu sorriso... Sempre quis saber como você realmente sentia... Se estava bem ou se... Precisava de ajuda. – ficou em silêncio. – Sempre quis me aproximar e te dar uma mão... Perguntar como você estava... Mas, naquela época, eu não... Conseguia...

- Haha... É curioso você me dizer isso... Por que eu... Me sentia igual. – a expressão interrogativa dele a impulsionou a continuar. – Queria te ajudar a sair de dentro da barreira que você criou, que se integrasse ao grupo, que deixasse de sobreproteger TK... Mas, não tinha certeza de como...

- É curioso que, depois de tantos anos, sejamos tão amigos.

Sora assentiu, seus olhos se cruzaram e foi como se o tempo parasse... Por que esse era o momento deles, o momento de sua amizade, um momento somente seus. Com as estrelas brilhando, a suave brisa soprando... Sabiam que em seu futuro, estivessem onde estivessem, poderiam olhar para o céu e, fosse qual fosse a situação, sabiam que a paz estaria com eles. Que desde que o céu fosse o mesmo, poderiam contar um com o outro.

Este era seu momento e tinham que aproveitá-lo. Porque o tempo não espera por ninguém, o tempo não se recicla, o tempo passa e se não vivemos nosso futuro hoje, agora, nesse exato momento, então o que sobraria? Tudo pode ser mudado num milésimo de segundo.

Até esse momento, Sora realmente nunca havia entendido... Havia repetido as palavras de seu amigo, mas nunca havia entendido-as assim, tão vividas... nunca havia desejado que um milésimo de segundo durasse tanto...

Mas, tudo passa...

- Sora... Agora que Taichi e eu, seus incondicionais amigos, com tanto esforço e dedicação, limpamos seu caminho para que você tenha um futuro digno de sua excelência, me diz... O que você pensa em fazer quando terminarmos a escola?

- Não sei, Yamato... Me interesso por design...

- Design de interiores? Creio que você se daria muito bem...

- Na verdade... Nada. – disse olhando para o outro lado.

- Que foi, Sora? – perguntou Ishida preocupado.

- Pensava mais em... Não sei... Algo como... Design de moda...

- Design de modas? Você?!

- Ei, por que está enfatizando o 'você' – replicou irritada.

- É que... Não sei. Não estou dizendo que você não seja boa nisso! Tenho certeza de que se dará muito bem!... Apenas imaginaria que a Mimi gostaria de algo assim... Mas, se é o que você gosta, tem todo meu apoio, até o final... Como em tudo!

- Como em tudo! Yamato! Quanto de tudo o que conversamos você prestou atenção?

- Sora! – gritou – É apenas um modo de dizer...

- Que bom...

Observaram em silêncio o firmamento por vários minutos. Sora estava deitada no colo de Ishida e este estava brincando com o cabelo dela. Amava a suavidade dele, seu perfume, sua essência... Amava tudo o que se relacionava com essa ruiva, sem a qual não poderia viver.

- E você, Yamato? O que quer fazer? – perguntou suavemente. Não queria interromper a atmosfera de paz que os cobria.

O loiro pensou antes de responder.

- Eu... quero conquistar o céu. – murmurou.

- Conquistar o céu?... Claro, era esperado... Você quer triunfar com sua música e ser uma estrela... Isso é... Perfeito pa...

- Astronauta. – disse Yamato, interrompendo-a. Sora arregalou os olhos, impressionada.

- Astronauta? Você quer ser astronauta?

- Sim... Sempre fui intrigado em saber o que há... Nos lugares além que a sabedoria e visão humana chegam...

'Nossa... Jamais teria imaginado isso' pensou Sora. – Bom, pensando bem... Você sempre foi ótimo em matemática e física...

Voltaram a ficar num cômodo silencio, cheio de paz, delicioso, que os acompanhava durante toda a noite. Era incrível ver como duas pessoas tão diferentes, um roqueiro rebelde e a doce jovem consagrada a sua família e amigos, podiam completar-se dessa maneira. A amizade era gostosa... E o coração... Também.

- Sora. – disse de repente, se endireitando e obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo. A observou durante uns segundos antes de continuar. – Quando falo de conquistar o céu... Eu digo em mais de um sentido...

Takenouchi o olhou confusa, sem entender muito bem ao que ele se referia. E antes que pudesse perguntar algo, Ishida se aproximou dela e a beijou.

Quando se separaram, a ruiva piscou, ruborizada, mas não deixou de olhá-lo nos olhos. E ele tão pouco.

- Yama... Eu. – as palavras morreram em sua garganta, perdida na profundeza desses olhos azuis como a noite e o mar. Agarrou seu rosto e o beijou novamente.

**FIM**


End file.
